Missing
by Nightcrawler3
Summary: Kitty thinks Kurt has stolen something of hers and gets revenge, but the pranks soon start to escalate.


Disclaimer: I own not the X-Men.  
  
So There  
  
"Snow is fallin',  
  
All around me,  
  
Children playin', havin' fun,  
  
`Tis the season, love and understanding,  
  
Merry Christmas everyone."  
  
"Kurt, would you just, like, shutup?" Kitty shouted, annoyed.  
  
"It's not even Christmas anymore."  
  
Kurt sounded hurt, "What? You don't like my beautiful voice?" He replied.  
  
Kitty was evidently not in the mood for joking around.  
  
"No, I don't. Like, not at the moment anyway" she said, her voice full of anger.  
  
"And you know why." Her voice now accusing. "So, like, give it back now, or else I'll phase your tail through the floor and, like, leave it there." Kitty didn't sound like she was messing around.  
  
"What? What have I got... that's yours, I mean."  
  
"You know what. I'm not just going to, like, shout it out, now if you're going to play dumb, then I'll meet you in your room in five seconds." She demanded "And I'll be counting.  
  
"Ok" Kurt agreed and immediately ported, not wanting to risk his tail becoming part of the floor permanently.  
  
Six seconds later, Kitty phased through the floor of Kurt's room.  
  
"That, like, so does not count." Kurt knew not to argue with that tone of voice.  
  
"So what have I `got'" he enquired.  
  
"You know, my...um... thong" Kitty said, red with embarrassment.  
  
"Huh? Since when?" Kitty could tell Kurt was trying to hide the truth, and was also too embarrassed to tell it.  
  
They spent the next few minutes arguing, one shouting the other had it, and the other swearing he didn't. In the end, Kitty swore she wouldn't talk to Kurt unless it was returned.  
  
Little did either of them know how crazy it would make life.  
  
Next morning, all students were up, except for Kurt. No-one had heard anything from him all morning. Unfortunately, Kitty was `elected' to go and prise him from bed, as she was second closest to him. First was Evan, but he was in the bathroom.  
  
Sticking to her vow not to talk to him, she banged on the door several times, in the hope that he would wake up.  
  
He didn't.  
  
Kitty decided to phase through to his room to see if she could find her thong.  
  
Inside it was dark so she turned the light on. The first thing she noticed was that his bed hadn't been slept in. Not really caring, she began to search his drawers and wardrobe. She found his underwear drawer and a cruel plan formed in her mind.  
  
A few minutes later, Rogue saw Kitty carry a full plastic bag into their bedroom and put it under her bed.  
  
From the darkened corner, a set of eyes watched with great interest.  
  
At the dining table everyone was eating their various favourite breakfasts. Even Kurt had finally turned up. He had loaded up several plates with assorted meats, knowing this would annoy Kitty. Kitty ignored this and ate her all vegetarian meal. Little did she know that Kurt knew exactly what dirty little trick she had played on him this morning. But she did notice the glean in his eye...  
  
Half an hour later everyone had gone to get changed for school.  
  
Suddenly there came a shrill scream from Rogue and Kitty's room.  
  
"KUUURTTT. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY CLOTHES!?"  
  
Everybody instantly piled into the room, everybody minus Kurt.  
  
"I, like, swear, if I catch that little rat, he is in so much big trouble." Kitty wasn't so much yelling, but yelling at everyone.  
  
Kitty, still in her pyjamas began an institute-wide search for the `little blue hiding ****'. No one had ever heard Kitty use words like the many that were piling out of her mouth at a rate of 1/second.  
  
The first place Kitty checked was Kurt's room, there she found all of her clothes but no `little blue ****'...she didn't think to check the ceiling.  
  
Five minutes later, Kurt was in the shower applying some shampoo to his whole body when he noticed that it was stickier than usual, he washed the foam from his eyes and examined the `shampoo', it was a sort of darkish orange, he tasted a bit and recognised the sweet taste of honey.  
  
"KITTTYYY!"  
  
From her bedroom Kitty heard Kurt's shout and started laughing her head off.  
  
An hour later, at Bayville High, Kurt was sitting rather uncomfortably in Science.  
  
The honey hadn't come out and to make it worse, Kitty had been calling him `Honey' all day just to wind him up. But he had got back at her without her even knowing.  
  
All day Kitty had been bothered by boys `honking' at her. It wasn't until last period that one of Kitty's friends, who had been sitting behind her, pointed out to her that she had a sign written on the back of her cardigan saying ` Honk if you like `em young'. So she covered it up with her backpack. Luckily for Kitty, she had a substitute teacher who didn't dare ask why she was wearing her bag permanently. When the bell rang for the end of school, Kitty ran to Scott for a lift, which was faster then catching the bus.  
  
As soon as she got home, Kitty ripped off her cardigan and went to the kitchen.  
  
Logan was in there, reading his newspaper, he saw Kitty raiding the cupboards getting out as many biscuits as she could, he watched and wondered why until she turned round and shouted "What!"  
  
Later that night, at 10:30, Kurt was getting ready for bed, wondering why Kitty hadn't done anything to him yet. Shrugging it off, he climbed into bed.  
  
And immediately leapt out and pulled the blanket off. His bed was full of crumbs, and so was his fur. He hopped around for a few minutes, scratching furiously until he couldn't stand it any longer. He ported to the bathroom.  
  
Luckily it was empty. Kurt began to run a shower and stepped in, right before jumping out. The water was freezing. "Aaarggghhh!"  
  
Kitty had obviously planned ahead.  
  
Once again, Kitty began to laugh in her room. Half a minute later Kurt ported in and Kitty started to apologise when she had a bucket of water tipped onto her. Cold water. She screamed and tried to hit Kurt, but he wasn't there anymore.  
  
`Hah! I have the last laugh' Kurt thought, `For now at least'  
  
The next morning, everyone piled downstairs to breakfast. Kurt, as usual, was one of the first there. But as he went to get his favourite cereal, he noticed it wasn't there, in fact, no cereal was in the kitchen at all. Clearly Kitty had been very busy last night making sure Kurt would have nothing to eat. Unfortunately that resulted in no one else having breakfast aswell.  
  
The kitchen was devoid of food.  
  
Over the next few minutes the other inhabitants crawled into the kitchen ready to start yet another day. They went through the usual routines, walking to the cupboard, opening the door and...yelling.  
  
"WHAT!" this was Ray "WHERE IS ALL THE FOOD!"  
  
Everybody instantly turned to Kurt, "What? Why are you all looking at me?" he enquired, "I, believe it or not, haven't touched any of the food." Then he added, "But I know who has."  
  
"Who?" came the reply from almost everyone in the kitchen.  
  
"Kitty" Kurt stated simply. He went on to explain everything that had happened so far, leaving out the embarrassing bits. "And now she's making sure I haven't got enough energy to port." He explained.  
  
Half a minute later (it's amazing how fast people can travel if they're hungry) the door to Rogue and Kitty's room all but blew off it's hinges as almost all of the younger generation of the institute piled in, Scott in the lead. "Ok Kitty, what have you done with all the food?" he demanded.  
  
"Huh? What?" came Kitty's groggy reply. Then, "HEY! What are all of you doing in here?" she was clearly angry and her shout had woken Rogue (AN: bad move), "EVERYBODY OUT! AH'M TRYIN' TA SLEEP HERE" she shouted. As everybody was leaving, Kurt grabbed Kitty and pulled her out with everybody else before she had time to phase. Once all had left, Rogue slammed the door shut.  
  
"Where's the food?" Scott said in his most demanding voice.  
  
"I hid it so that Kurt, like, wouldn't be able to port." She explained. "He has, like, so been getting on my nerves and now I have a cold because he, like, tipped a bucket of cold water on me." she sneezed as if to demonstrate. "And he stole something from me"  
  
"No I didn't!" Kurt shouted, then looking embarrassed "Uh, I didn't. Honest."  
  
"Liar, you stole it and you know it" Kitty shouted back, more angry than embarrassed.  
  
"Whoa, Whoa" Scott tried to calm them down, "What did Kurt supposedly ste..."  
  
"What do you mean, supposedly" Kitty yelled at Scott, "And it's just something sentimental to me" Kitty said, proud of not stumbling with her words and not giving away what it really was. After this outbreak Kitty phased through the floor to get away from all the unwanted attention. Using his last porting chance, Kurt `followed' her.  
  
Downstairs, in one of the many unused rooms in the mansion, Kitty was confronted by Kurt. "Look, Kitty, I'm not a fool. No matter how I feel about you, I wouldn't be so stupid or perverted as to steal from you."  
  
Kitty, sensing his sincerity asked "Well how do you explain it then?"  
  
"I can't" Kurt answered truthfully. "Have you looked everywhere? How about under the bed? I always lose things under mine."  
  
Realization dawned on Kitty, "Oh, No, I haven't checked there actually. Do you have enough energy to port and see if anybody's still waiting outside my room?"  
  
"No, I don't, sorry." Kurt said.  
  
"Ok, here, take this" Kitty said, offering him a chocolate.  
  
"Ah, thanks" Kurt took it and began to eat greedily, and then in a puff of smoke he was gone. A second later he was back, "All clear" he stated, taking Kitty's hand and porting them just outside of the door to Kitty's room.  
  
Kitty was a little shocked from the way Kurt had just taken her hand, and at how soft he was. "Oh, uh, thanks" she mumbled, knocking on the door timidly.  
  
"What" came the reply from the other side.  
  
"Uh, I just want to come back in" Kitty said meekly and phased through the door.  
  
A minute later she returned, holding the `stolen' item. "I guess you were, like, right then" she said with a slightly suspicious tone, then realizing what she was holding in front of Kurt's face, phased her hand back through the door and dropped it.  
  
Kurt, however, was averting his eyes and didn't even pick up the suspicious tone, "Well, like I said, always under the bed."  
  
All doubts erased from her mind, Kitty leaned over and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Don't expect that too often Fuzzy" 


End file.
